


Destiny

by DreamsOfSleep



Series: Ness Drought Fics [1]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: Extension for the end scene in 6x22 "Five Stars for Beezus." Nick's thoughts in between stepping into the elevator and kissing the love of his life again.





	

Things go about as well as you would expect them to go for someone like him. They miss each other about 50 million times and he winds up blurting his feelings out to some uppity delivery guy giving him shit about the buckets of sweat running down his face. ( _‘Come on! He’s allowed to sweat when he’s run like 100 miles up and down these stairs to get back to the love of his life again!’_ ) But in the end none of that matters because she’s standing there looking at him like that again, like he’s kind of an idiot but she loves him anyway because he’s _her_ idiot.

The elevator doors are closing but he pushes them back so he can reach her side again. _This is the moment._ He remembers saying that to her when they broke up. Well, turns out he was wrong about that just like he's been wrong about a lot of things in his life, but for the first time it feels good to be on the losing side of himself. Turns out they still have a million other moments left to live together too. He’s suddenly shy again having reached this point. He looks over at her and she has an irrepressible smile on her face and his face hurts so he thinks he does too. He can feel all the words swirling through his brain, everything he wants to tell her, but none of it feels quite right, none of it feels like enough.

The elevator doors close and it’s just him and her stuck briefly in this private world. He’s looking at her the way he hasn’t been allowed to look at her in forever. “Jess,” he says her name once, soft and low, hoping the perfect words will come to him. They don’t but her lips are already on his swallowing the sound. He stumbles back slightly, catching the wonderful joy of her in his arms. Her body fits back against his and the two parts of his life mesh back together again. The _before_ and the _after._ Every part of him remembers how they used to be and how they still could be now. He can open up that part of himself that he has kept locked and buried deep within himself, that yearning for her that has run through him every single day since he’s first laid eyes on her. He doesn’t have to ask her to stay, he doesn’t even have to give a big declaration of love for her, because she’s already chosen him back.

He knows now why neither of them had ever left before. They had always been unfinished, waiting to get back on the same page again, waiting for each other at the other side of their lives. There’s still everything afterwards to tell her, everything afterwards to fix, but right now it’s just him and her reliving their love story, back together again like they were always meant to be.


End file.
